Dark Side of the Lunar
by Jen-Inks
Summary: It’s a story about...I can’t really tell you yet, but I promise if you keep reading you will find out- or hey you may figure who it is? r&r and if you do know the vamp let me know Give it a chhance


_**A/N: Hey everyone, happy reading, muahahah**_

_**Disclaimer: Mrs. Meyer of course, whose interesting musings, seems to be a source of inspiring writing material. **_

_**POV: Ghost rider for now, but a know nomand... hehe**_

I jumped into the water doing a half pike then a double twist. As soon as I hit, my senses heightened, I could smell the blood in sea.

I swam at full speed slicing through the water like a swordfish. About a mile away from my destination, a strange sort of shape captured my attention.

There was a shift in the environment, I knew I was close! Swimming harder and faster, I was quickly on the trail of the object.

Plunging deeper into the depths, I approached from below. It sensed my presence. I watched it momentarily curious as it tried to escape. Unfortunately I had the advantage, it's instinct was right. Grabbing it by the midsection I sung my teeth into the skin.

The _taste_ of the blood was...indescribable, _so warm_, gushing down my throat and quenching my thirst.

While I fed, I started to feel uncomfortable, like I was not alone.

I drained the last drops from the limp lifeless body, sadly watching it sink to the bottom of the ocean...I had time for that.

Spinning around I cut a zig zag pattern through the water staying near the surface. My eyes had not located a threat but I was still on alert. It made me nervous not having the perpetrator in my sight. I held myself upright to scan the vicinity. I had no idea where the threat was coming from land or sea.

From nowhere a bolt of _lightning_ electricity struck me!

It caused my eyes to roll into the back of my head. I began to panic, I was vulnerable and someone knew that.

Throwing all my energy out from me I desperately tried to harness my other senses. The scent was familiar...appearing in my hazy focus the figure was

"Kate?"

"Hello Garrett, how was lunch?" Her silver laughter hung in the air.

Propped upon the sandy shore, she looked gorgeous. The contrast of the red bikini against her pale skin... _Anything, _against her skin looked great.

"That was hardly fair, I thought we were going to hunt separately" I accused, though I felt no apprehension.

She grinned back at me, continuing to speak as if I was next to her "I thought you'd like to share" Her teasing combined with smouldering pout was enough to have me thrashing my way back to the shore.

"I don't think so" She told me.

The white sand left vacated, I felt as she swam towards me. I could never tell with Kate, would she join me, try and beat me?

That was the fun part though; she kept me on the edge. "Can't resist my handsome physique?" Two were allowed to tease.

"Sure, of course" Sarcasm dripping from every word. Her head bobbed above the water ten metres away from me.

Even though I believe..._maybe_...I was starting to fall in love with this woman, I would never admit this. She would never either, that's if she shared my feelings...though.

I mean we only met two months ago when we were with the Olympic Coven. It would seem too desperate. I knew I liked her, when I saw her for the first time dealing out little shocks it made curious. I wanted to feel it.

According to Eleazar she must have zapped me with something strong because straight after she did it to me, I couldn't help the draw I felt. Like me her nature was light and free, well the non-hunting side ofcourse.

I smiled as she stopped in front of me, resting her palms on the water. "Yes those lips" She adored, I leaned down to kiss her-

She sent out a shock wave into the water.

"Race you to the other side" Chipper and Chirpy she zoomed past me.

"You've gotta stop doing that!" I called after her.

"Afraid of the pain, or can't take the competition?" Listen to Miss Arrogance go.

"Neither, but let's make the finish at the pontoon" We had had fun building that pontoon, it had only taken about twenty minutes, her doing manual labour was very sexy indeed. I noted to make her do more.

Most people say a woman's place is in the kitchen. I say take back your text book, I've been around longer and it's wherever she wants to be. I suppose the woman in question was no ordinary woman.

My face sunk slightly when she waved from the pontoon. "Victory" She splashed the water with her feet.

"Noted" I jumped upon to the wood beside her. My eyes warning her as I took her left hand. "So are you going to swim or run the rest of the way to Europe with me?" We hadn't really talked things through, we had just done things on the whim, no real plan to where to travel, time limit. We had been on our trail two months now, I figured it was time to be a gentleman and ask the nice lady how she liked everything .

"I know it was in the heat of the moment but do you still want to travel to Europe with me?" I asked neutrally, cautious of scaring her off.

"I miss my family Garret" I knew there was a possibility she would say this, it's only natural the way they live. I nodded my head in assent.

"You could join us...too you know, we always have space for stragglers?" Her grin wide, warm but I had to discourage it.

"It is not my way, I don't live...amongst others" To the point, no corners.

...

_**A/N:**__** What do you think? Will Garrett join?**_

_**Gracias,**_

_**Jenayah**_


End file.
